Dzień Wyzwolenia
by zlamany grosz
Summary: Dziesięć lat po wojnie Ginny pracuje jako uzdrowicielka w Świętym Mungu. Mieszka w Dolinie Godryka, w domu, który pozostał jej po zmarłym mężu. Zajmuje się Hermioną, której doświadczenia wojenne spowiły, że popadła w obłęd. Ich życie toczy się powolnym trybem, jeden dzień jest podobny do drugiego. Tylko kolejne rocznice Wyzwolenia przypominają o upływie czasu - jak ta, dziesiąta.


W Dolinie Godryka, w części znacznie oddalonej od centrum, stał porośnięty bluszczem dom. Znajdował się nieco w głębi posiadłości, otoczony przez duży ogród. Gęsty żywopłot chronił przed widokiem z ulicy, więc nikt obcy nie mógł dostrzec trzydziestoletniej kobiety, która siedziała po turecku na jednej z alejek. Nikt zresztą nie miał zamiaru podglądać. West Country nawiedziła tego letniego poranka wyjątkowo paskudna mgła, która spowijała gęstymi oparami całą okolicę tak, że ludzie z trudem dostrzegali mijane latarnie uliczne. Nieliczni przechodnie wciskali głowy w kołnierze płaszczy i szli pośpiesznie, żeby tę uciążliwą przeprawę jak najszybciej mieć za sobą.

Ci przechodnie nie wiedzieli jednak, ile tracili. Ogród otaczający dom pod numerem osiemnastym był przepiękny. Utrzymywany w stanie permanentnego _lekkiego zapuszczenia_, wzbudzał zachwyt niemal wszystkich gości. Kilka skromnych alejek zostało wysypanych żółtym piaskiem, a między nimi rosły ogromne, stare drzewa, rozłożyste krzewy i kwiaty, mnóstwo kwiatów, których gospodyni nie nadążała ścinać po przekwitnięciu. Pani domu była bowiem osobą niezwykle zapracowaną, jako pediatra w Świętym Mungu miała na głowie masę obowiązków. Długie godziny spędzone w klinice, czasem wizyty prywatne, potem najpilniejsze prace wykonywane wewnątrz domu zabierały ten czas, który z chęcią spędziłaby w ogrodzie. Zresztą czy mogłaby się nazwać prawdziwą córką swojej matki, gdyby wokół jej domostwa panował nieskazitelny porządek?

Jednakże to nie gospodyni przycupnęła teraz pod brzoskwinią. Odwrócona tyłem do zabudowań, ściskając w dłoni dziecięcą różdżkę, siedziała tam druga mieszkanka Doliny Godryka. Jej bladą twarz okalała burza kasztanowych włosów, tym bardziej poskręcanych z powodu wszechobecnej wilgoci. Opadały jej na ramiona w ciężkich splotach, potargane i skołtunione. Taki stan nie był jednak dla nich typowy. Zwykle Ginny dbała, by fryzura jej dawnej przyjaciółki nie wymykała się spod kontroli, żeby kobieta wyglądała należycie. Kiedy tylko dostrzegała siwe pasma w kasztanowych włosach, natychmiast je farbowała.

To właśnie Ginewra Potter była gospodynią tego domu. I to ona wyszła do ogrodu, nawołując głośno:

– Hermiono! Gdzieś ty się znowu podziała?! Hermiono!

Kobieta siedząca pod brzoskwinią na odległej alejce w żaden sposób nie reagowała na krzyki. Ginny dostrzegła ją w końcu i podeszła do niej. Westchnęła ciężko i przykucnęła obok. Wyrwała mimochodem jakiś wyjątkowo wyrośnięty chwast i odezwała się łagodnie:

–Słońce, co tu robisz?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią nieco nieprzytomnie. Powoli jej wzrok nabierał ostrości. Wskazała swoją dziecięcą różdżką na martwe komary rozsiane przed nią na piasku.

– Komary – stwierdziła krótko. – Komary gryzą.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Dobrze, że umiesz się przed nimi obronić. Jestem z ciebie niesamowicie dumna, bo to nie jest takie proste. Ale teraz… – podniosła się i podała rękę Hermionie – teraz musimy się zbierać, bo jeszcze chwila, a spóźnimy się do pracy. Jejku, jak ty wyglądasz! Jesteś cała mokra! Chodź szybko, musisz się natychmiast przebrać!...

Obie kobiety zniknęły w progu porośniętego bluszczem domu w Dolinie Godryka.

Ginny Potter wpadła do Świętego Munga jak burza. Ruchem różdżki oczyściła z popiołu szatę swoją i Hermiony. Jej podopieczna źle znosiła teleportację, więc codziennie musiały odbywać podróż siecią Fiuu. Teraz obie szybkim krokiem zmierzały na oddział pediatrii.

Szóste piętro, dobudowane dziesięć lat temu. Świetna inicjatywa, właśnie czegoś takiego klinice brakowało.

Kiedy Ginny dotarła w końcu do swojego gabinetu, była spóźniona o ponad pięć minut. Annie, młoda pielęgniarka, już na nią czekała.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. – Co tam dzisiaj mamy?

– Na razie jest dość spokojnie. Póki co na wizytę czeka pięciolatka, która chyba się czymś zatruła, poobijany po upadku z miotły dziesięciolatek oraz – Annie spojrzała w kartę – dwunastolatek, który próbował rzucić na siebie Zaklęcie Bąblogłowy. Chciał nurkować w stawie.

– Myślałam, że poza Hogwartem nie wolno używać czarów… – westchnęła Ginny. Dobrze pamiętała, jak wszyscy jej bracia, od najstarszego począwszy, a na najmłodszym skończywszy, narzekali na ten zakaz.

Annie zaśmiała się, jakby usłyszała świetny dowcip; Ginny tym razem nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu. Pomasowała skronie. Tego dnia z pewnością czeka ją wściekle dużo pracy, jak co roku w Dniu Wyzwolenia. Tłumy rzucą się na petardy, fajerwerki i inne paskudztwa, jak zwykle nie przestrzegając zasad bezpieczeństwa. Miała tylko nadzieję, że okrągła rocznica, dziesięciolecie, nie pomnoży liczby nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Tak czy inaczej, pierwszych małych poszkodowanych oczekiwała jeszcze przed lunchem.

Podeszła do wieszaka i powiesiła na nim kapelusz.

– Możesz za chwilkę poprosić tego chłopaka od Bąblogłowy, wydaje się być najpilniejszym przypadkiem… Daj mi tylko chwilę na zorganizowanie się.

Hermiona siedziała już przy biurku w swoim malutkim kantorku, więc Ginny szybko do niej podeszła.

– Co będziesz dzisiaj robiła? – zapytała tonem uprzejmej konwersacji.

– Zdobędę nową wiedzę – oświadczyła śmiertelnie poważnie Hermiona.

– Wspaniale! Patrz, co wypożyczyłam wczoraj z biblioteki… Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Ginny wyciągnęła z torby dość stare wydanie „Przygód Tomka Sawyera". Hermiona spojrzała na książkę podejrzliwie.

– Są tu wyjaśnione jakieś prawa natury? Albo chociaż trudne zaklęcia?

Ginny zaśmiała się szczerze i oparła rękoma o biurko tak, aby oczy jej i jej przyjaciółki znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

– Nie, nie ma tu zaklęć – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – To mugolska książka. Ale jest w niej chłopiec, który przeżywa mnóstwo przygód i który zawsze umie sobie poradzić, nawet z największym niebezpieczeństwem…

Hermiona myślała nad tym dłuższą chwilę.

– Może być – orzekła w końcu i sięgnęła po wolumin.

Ginny podczas przerwy na lunch zazwyczaj nie opuszczała gabinetu. Tego dnia również została w pomieszczeniu. Wyciągnęła z torby pudełko z sałatką.

Przeżuwała powoli, bo na szczęście nie musiała się śpieszyć. Właściwie wyobrażała sobie ten dzień w znacznie gorszych barwach; sądziła, że tłum pacjentów będzie bez przerwy oblegał poczekalnię, a ona nie zazna nawet chwili wytchnienia. Było jednak dosyć spokojnie, do tej pory tylko jeden mały geniusz dobrał się do petard Zonka. Takich powinni kierować na parter, nie na szóste piętro. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że z biegiem lat pozostali uzdrowiciele zorientują się, że pediatria nie stanowi remedium na wszystkie dziecięce dolegliwości…

Wieczorem zacznie się na dobre. Jednemu trzeba będzie doszyć palce, innemu uleczyć poharatany policzek. Na szczęście to już nie jej problem, nie jej dyżur.

Bardzo się starała patrzeć na Dzień Wyzwolenia wyłącznie z perspektywy uzdrowicielki, zatroskanej losem swoich małych pacjentów dobrej pani doktor. Ale się jej nie udawało. Jak zwykle.

– Wszystko przez tę przerwę. Gdyby nagle wybuchła epidemia smoczej ospy, nie miałabym czasu… – pomyślała, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów i zawzięcie mrugając. Była przecież bardzo silną kobietą.

Chcąc się uspokoić, zerknęła w stronę kantorka. Przez otwarte drzwi widziała skupioną twarz czytającej Hermiony. Jedna z najpotężniejszych czarodziejek swojego pokolenia, dla której dawniej żadna książka hogwarckiej biblioteki nie była tajemnicą, siedziała teraz po turecku na miękkiej wykładzinie i pochłaniała „Przygody Tomka Sawyera". Dlaczego? Bo była słaba. Mało kto był tak silny jak Ginny.

W tym momencie Hermiona podniosła głowę znad książki i spojrzała prosto w oczy swojej opiekunki. I uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie. Ginny słabo i bez przekonania odwzajemniła uśmiech. Skończyła sałatkę, zamknęła opakowanie i odłożyła je z powrotem do torby. Niedługo skończy się przerwa.

Popołudnie było pełne pracy. Hermiona wciąż czytała swoją książkę i nie myślała nawet wytknąć spoza niej nosa, więc Ginny miała mnóstwo czasu na porządki w ogródku. Ktoś, kto nie mieszkał nigdy w West Country, mógłby pomyśleć, że środek lipca nie jest najlepszą porą na prace ogrodowe. A jednak pogoda tego lata wyjątkowo stymulowała rośliny do wzrostu. Również chwasty. Właściwie Ginny miała wrażenie, że rosną za jej plecami, kiedy tylko odwróci się od świeżo opielonej grządki.

Potem jednak nadszedł wieczór, powoli zapadała ciemność. Na niebie pojawiało się coraz więcej gwiazd i coraz częściej dołączały do nich iskry wybuchających fajerwerków, zgodnie z zasadą tajności zaczarowanych tak, że mogli je oglądać jedynie czarodzieje. Z każdą chwilą mnożyły się w ciemności. Właściwie czego się spodziewała? Mieszkała przecież w Dolinie Godryka, w jednym z największych skupisk czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii! Ludzie świętują. Dobrze, że już nie pod jej domem.

Po kolacji próbowała wysłać Hermionę do łóżka. Robiła to jednak bez specjalnego przekonania; Hermiona uwielbiała fajerwerki, a to, na pamiątkę jakiego dnia były one odpalane, zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzało. Bo ona tego dnia nie pamiętała.

O jedenastej w nocy obie siedziały już na tarasie owinięte kocami, popijały gorącą herbatę i wpatrywały się w noc. Niebo co chwilę rozświetlały kolorowe iskry, a Ginny jeszcze przez jakiś czas musiała pozostać silna. Łzy płoszyły Hermionę, wprowadzały ją w zły nastrój. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak zareaguje na czyjś płacz. Mogła równie dobrze zupełnie go nie zauważyć, jak wpaść w histerię czy zacząć zadawać przerażająco trafne pytania.

Na szczęście Ginny bardzo rzadko płakała.

_Piąta rano._ To o tej porze powinno się odpalać petardy, otwierać butelki szampana, wnosić na stoły ogromne torty. Bo to o tej właśnie godzinie Voldemort został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera.

Niestety, siódma rano nie nadawała się do niczego: fajerwerków na niebie nie widać, a w dodatku w Dniu Wyzwolenia niemal nikt nie musiał iść do pracy i ludzie woleli dłużej zostać w łóżkach. Dlatego fajerwerki odpalano o północy. Torty wnoszono o północy. Szampan bluzgał na prawo i lewo – o północy.

Zawsze po Dniu Wyzwolenia do Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga zgłaszały się rzesze ludzi męczonych niestrawnością. Trzecie piętro, nie jej interes. Chyba że zatruł się jakiś dzieciak.

Kiedy Hermiona w końcu znalazła się w łóżku, było już po pierwszej w nocy, a Ginny gratulowała sobie pomysłu wzięcia urlopu na następny dzień. Była wykończona. Może przynajmniej raz porządnie się wyśpi.

W Dolinie Godryka, w domu pod numerem osiemnastym, Ginny Potter brała prysznic. Tłumiony przez ostatni rok szloch wyrwał się z jej piersi gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, jakby ona sama nie była na to przygotowana.

Zwiększyła strumień spływającej na nią wody.

Ból rozrywał jej serce, niemal czuła, jak rozszarpuje ją od środka. Ściskał ją za gardło i odbierał zdolność jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Zamachała rękami z palcami rozczapierzonymi, jakby chciała kogoś skaleczyć, podrapać. Osunęła się po ścianie.

Nie miała żadnej nadziei. Żadnej, najmniejszej. Nie mogła jej od nikogo otrzymać, już nie. Dawniej – Ginny jęknęła żałośnie na wspomnienie tego _dawniej_ – wszyscy dookoła dawali nadzieję, cały świat. Harry, przyjaciele, nowy dom. Nowe życie. Ale w tym życiu wciąż istniał Voldemort i wojna, nie powinna o tym zapominać.

Zapomniała, na kilka krótkich chwil. A kiedy świat runął, została całkiem sama.

Czuła się taka bezbronna, pusta, bezsilna. Dookoła niej była pustka, w niej, w tym domu, w ogrodzie. I w jej wspomnieniach, bo powoli każdy zakątek Doliny Godryka przestawał przypominać o Harrym.

O Harrym, którego kochała, z którym dzieliła najcudowniejsze chwile życia. O swoim mężu, który był tak wielkim bohaterem, że musiał zginąć. Pewnie nawet nie pomyślał, jak jego śmierć wpłynie na nią, na Ginewrę Molly Potter. Bo przecież jego Ginny była taka silna i dzielna.

Uczucia wracały falami. Zalewały ją, a Ginny była bezbronna i nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby ją ochronić. Samotność ściskała ją za gardło, kiedy z trudem powstrzymywała głośniejszy szloch.

Żałowała swojej siły. Wolałaby nie być taka _dzielna_, zaszyć się we własnym bólu i w pustce jak Hermiona, pozwolić, by kto inny decydował o jej życiu. Ale nie zasługiwała na to. Hermiona wycierpiała znacznie więcej.

Chciałaby zrzucić ten bagaż przeszłości, te dziesięć lat walki o normalne życie. Wspomina.

Jako dziewiętnastolatka była studentką magomedycyny, stała przed wyborem specjalizacji. Zdecydowała się na pediatrię, bo to ten kierunek zapewniał zatrudnienie – w Mungu właśnie otworzono odpowiedni oddział.

Po obaleniu Voldemorta studiowała nadal, płakała nad książkami i w uniwersyteckich toaletach, ale dawała sobie radę. Jak zawsze.

Ukończyła studia. W dniu rozdania dyplomów, na chwilę przed uroczystą akademią, znów ryczała w toalecie. Kiedy się uspokoiła, spojrzała w lustro i ujrzała w nim brzydką, opuchniętą twarz z nabrzmiałymi ustami i głębokimi cieniami pod zaczerwienionymi oczami. Wzięła się w garść tak stanowczo, jak tylko ona była w stanie.

Uzyskała prawa do opieki nad Hermioną. Tytuł uzdrowicielki otworzył jej furtkę do objęcia kurateli nad tym beznadziejnym przypadkiem, jedną z wielu ofiar wojny. Hermiona nie sprawiała problemów wychowawczych. Oprócz tego, że mentalnie była dzieckiem.

Ginny dużo pracowała. _Klinika – dom, klinika – dom._ To było jak mantra, którą czasem przerywała wizyta Neville'a lub odwiedziny u matki.

Ginny chodziła wyprostowana. Malowała oczy i – chociażby ze względu na tusz do rzęs – hamowała łzy.

Ginny była silna.

Szampon piekł w oczy, wyciskał łzy.

Hermiona spała spokojnie w swoim łóżku.

Minął kolejny Dzień Wyzwolenia.

_uśmiech_

_kropla na czubku buta_

_i całe wiadro deszczówki_

_dawna muzyka snuje się_

_z radia_

_(znów ckliwa audycja_

_jakby to mało było_

_ckliwości w człowieku)_

_słońce piecze osobno każdy z piegów_

_myśli rozpierzchły się_

_nie wrócą_


End file.
